


Move Right Through Me

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Death Becomes Him [1]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Shinigami!Oriya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya gains an obsession of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble series for the Stages of Love community. Posted in one piece to spare people's RSI. This one was inspired by Delerium's song, "Underwater," and all titles are taken from the lyrics. Eliza and Rune did beta duty.

**Fearless in Your Eyes**   
_Attraction_

Oriya does not understand Muraki's obsession with Tsuzuki Asato. He is handsome enough, but his eyes leave Oriya cold. They are the eyes of a dead man.

His reaction makes him a less than gracious host, but Muraki only seems amused. It makes Oriya furious. He wants to refuse the keycard Muraki presses on him, but he does not want to lose anything Muraki willingly gives him now.

Then Tsuzuki's companions come to him and the youngest fights him with blazing eyes. Perfect understanding comes. He surrenders the keycard in exchange for another vision to haunt his nights alongside Muraki.

**Shed Your Armor**   
_Romance_

He sees the Shinigami again when he travels to Nagasaki on business. The boy looks as startled as he feels. Oriya wants to go to him, but the boy's partner is there. So he turns away and tries to remember where he was going and why.

When he returns to his hotel, the boy waits for him on the steps.

"You haunt me," Oriya wants to say. "Tell me your name. Come with me."

He asks, "Have you eaten?"

The boy blinks. "No."

"Would you--"

"Kurosaki Hisoka."

Oriya steps close, touches warm skin. "Come with me, Hisoka."

"Yes."

**Fingertips on My Skin**   
_Passion_

Hisoka is fierce in bed as he is with a katana in his hand. He has been hurt like this; Oriya knows it without asking because it's his business to know. And Oriya knows better than to ask because he's learning to know Hisoka.

He has to teach Hisoka how to touch without fear or pain. He does not have to teach Hisoka how to want, to crave, to convey the intensity of his desire. Hisoka knows that instinctively.

He tries not to think of who else might witness Hisoka so beautifully hungry, and buries himself in his own want.

**Unfolding Before My Eyes**   
_Intimacy_

Hisoka does not spend the night in Oriya's bed. He dreams of it, Hisoka asleep beside him while dawn flushes delicate color into that face; and then waking him to a stronger flush with a kiss, a touch, the murmur of his name.

"Hisoka," Oriya says in the dream, and wakes to Hisoka standing silhouetted by the open screen of his room. Perhaps he is not awake. Then Hisoka moves, sits on the bed and reaches out to touch his face.

"You called me."

"I was dreaming."

"Of me?"

"I dreamed you stayed."

No dream shines like Hisoka at dawn.

**Feel the Flood Begin**   
_Commitment_

His death reveals power stolen by Muraki. It's enough to earn him an offer of Shinigami. He asks only one question, and accepts at the answer.

His partner is Watari, whom he remembers from first meeting Hisoka. Watari is suspicious, understandable but unnecessary. Oriya is no longer the ally of Hisoka's foe. He's here for his own reasons.

He encounters Hisoka when he's shown his desk.

"Oriya!" Hisoka's eyes widen. "Why? You--"

"I'm not finished."

"But--"

"Don't you want me here?"

"I want you happy."

Oriya steps close, touches warm skin. "I am."

Hisoka leans in. "Then stay."


End file.
